vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
North Continent
The North Continent of Barrayar was the settlement site of the original colonists from Earth. The other continent on Barrayar was called the South Continent. Terrain The North Continent came to be divided into 60 Districts ruled by Counts; it is not known whether this division covered the entire continent or if there were yet-unclaimed regions. While no large-scale maps of Barrayar's North Contintent exist, facts about it include: The Vorbarra District was to the east and probably coastal, while Dendarii District was inland and to the south, with the one or two districts between them. At least one far-west District existed, it was rural and mostly notable for not being notable (see Oliver Perrin Jole). The Vorpatril District was along the north-eastern coast; it got snow in the winter but the beaches were desirable vacation destinations. At least two mountain ranges existed: one was in the Vorpatril district (see Bonsanklar), and another ran east-west through the Dendarii District. See Barrayaran Districts for more details. Native animals of the North Continent *"Bugs" – these were "tiny short-lived creatures that everyone on Barrayar but biologists called bugs""The Mountains of Mourning" *Horned hoppers – these were small creatures that could be caught and killed by house cats''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapters 5,14 Imported animals on the North Continent *horses (widespread references) *trout, salmon, bass''Memory'' chapter 20 *pigs, dogs, cats''Memory'' chapter 20"The Flowers of Vashnoi" *cattle, red deer, goats''Barrayar'' chapter 11"The Flowers of Vashnoi" *sheep''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 18''The Vor Game'' chapter 6 *chickens and other birds''Cryoburn'' chapter 2"The Flowers of Vashnoi" *black-and-white rats"The Flowers of Vashnoi" *bats were rare, due to shortage of edible insects''Memory'' chapter 4 *bears (performing ones)Memory chapter 19''Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen'' chapter 13 *silk worms''Shards of Honor'' *wasps''Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen'' chapter 14 Native plants of the North Continent *Deerslayer vine – a plant grown by gardeners which tended to be touchy about illumination levels''Komarr'' chapter 1 *love-lies-itching – a plant that grew in massed groups suitable for borders, it was bright red''Komarr'' chapter 2 *razor-grass – a tall, billowing, blond plant that was not truly a grass, but did meet the razor qualification''Komarr'' chapter 2 *damnweed, goatbane''Komarr'' chapter 2 *henbloat – a red-brown weed with a stalk; it was large enough to conceal a butter bug Komarr chapter 2"The Flowers of Vashnoi" *skellytum – similar to a tree, it had a moisture-conserving central barrel. It was generally brownish and about 5 meters in height, though it could be bonsai'd.Komarr *scrubwire – a low, rounded plant with muted colors and a strong, spicy scent''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 8 *chuffgrass – a tall grassy plant with a sickly, citrus scent''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 8 *zipweed – a tall plant with blond and maroon stripes and a faint, sweet fragrance''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 8 Imported plants on the North Continent There would surely have been more of these than listed; probably most cultivated plants from Earth could be found on the continent. *maple (widespread references) *oak''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 1''Memory'' chapter 10 *elm, hickory, vesper-birch''Memory'' chapter 10 *yew''Memory'' chapter 9 *walnut''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 17 *ebony trees were newly imported (three decades prior to time of Memory)Memory chapter 10 *juniper''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 212"The Mountains of Mourning" *roses"The Mountains of Mourning" *grapes (widespread references) *apples"The Mountains of Mourning" *brillberry – these were red, seedy berries sometimes used in Winterfair cooking. They grew in patches, clinging to rocks and sometimes near overhangs."The Mountains of Mourning"Komarr chapter 17''Mirror Dance'' chapter 14''Barrayar'' chapter 16 *buckwheat – these were probably the grain Barrayarans usually consumed as "groats"The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 19 *cabbages''Barrayar'' chapter 16 *cauliflower''Barrayar'' chapter 16 *onions"The Mountains of Mourning" Tidbits Mount Sencele, where the Imperial Service Academy sent candidates on 100 kilometer runs was probably on the North Continent.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 2 Notes and references Category:Barrayar